


Open hand or closed fist would be fine (blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine)

by Beaniewolf21



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Diana is Trini’s mom, F/F, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parental Abuse, Self-Harm, Silver Ranger, Trini and Carmen are bros, Wonder Woman comes in later chapters, camilla cabello is the silver ranger because why not, carmen Gomez is the violet ranger, original character is Carmen Gomez, soft smut in later chapters, super gay, violet ranger, werewolf power ranger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaniewolf21/pseuds/Beaniewolf21
Summary: The Power Rangers have won the battle against Rita and all repairs have been made in Angel Grove.  Angel Grove High School has been reopened and two new students arrive.OrWhat happens when two new power rangers are found? One having the powers of a werewolf. The other being the guardian and protector of the other ranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fanfic ever!!! I will be posting chapters every week and I hope you enjoy!

Trini walks through the buzzing halls of Angel Grove High. She never thought she'd be so happy to be in school, but ever since she met the rangers, the days have seemed to shed the darkness and loneliness that once covered them.

She is making her way to afternoon detention with Kim, Jason, and Zack walking by her to meet Billy, who always gets to detention early. Zack started to grab a stack of paper from his backpack for notes to throw to each other later in class. Just as they turn the corner and walk into the class, they find Billy with his papers all on the floor and his head down with Wesley Mark standing above him.

“You think you so strong now don’t you. You freak!” he spat. “You got one lucky hit and that was it.”

Billy kept his head down making no movement and no attempt to fight back. He had to hide his powers Jason looked ready to kill that Ed-Sheeran-Wannabe, but just as he was going walk forward another girl Trini didn’t recognize stepped forward.

She had on a dark blue jean jacket with a deep purple shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of sunglasses. Her hair was shaved on the sides and in the back but was full on top. She stomped up to Wesley and gave him a hard shove that knocked him into a desk before he fell to the ground.

Wesley quickly got up swung a punch at the girl who dodged it. He stumbled and regained his balance.

“Who do you think you are newbie?” He said and walked up to the girl.

“You don’t know the rules of this school yet newbie. Let me teach you a lesson.” He continued.

He ended his words with a punch that struck the girl, but she seemed to be unfazed by it and even as her glasses broke. Wesley recoiled and whimpered clutching his hand to his chest in pain. He threw another punch and this time she caught his wrist and began twisting it backwards.

“I may not know who you are or the ‘rules’ of this school.” She said. “But I know you are just some bully prick who have been taught this lesson before and just won’t listen.”

She pulled back his arm a little more and he let out a groan of pain.

“So I’ll teach it to you nice and slow. You will not speak to him.” She gestured toward Billy. “You will not look at him. You will not touch him and you will not threaten him anymore. You got it?” She continued.

He stayed quiet and she pulled back his arm even more.

“You got it?” She said loudly.

“Yes! Yes! I got it! I won’t bother him anymore!” Wesley screamed through gritted teeth.

The girl let go of him and he stumbled forward.

“You’re crazy.” He screamed and ran back to his seat on the other side of the classroom.

The girl stood there with ragged breathing. She looked like she was going to explode. She ran out of the classroom with a hand shading her eyes.

Trini looked up at Jason who had a mix of shock and thankfulness. Then he bolted off after the girl followed by Trini, Kim, Zack, and also Billy.

Jason reached out and grabbed her wrist. The girl let out an animalistic growl and looked back in surprise. The second she looked back she turned back around and ran even faster. Jason and the rest of the group stood there in shock from what they saw.

The second the girl turned around they were met with bright, glowing yellow eyes.

 

  
They all decided to skip detention and ran straight to the ship for answers. Trini’s anxiety bubbled inside her. Who is she? What is she? Is she an agent of Rita? Is she here for the crystal? Are we in danger?

They soon made inside the ship and were greeted by Alpha.

“Hello Rangers! You are earlier than usual for training.” He says with enthusiasm.

“Alpha, we need to talk to Zordon.” Jason says urgently.

“Why? Is everything alright Jason?” Alpha asked now concerned.

“Something happened at school and we need to see him now.” Jason replied.

They all walked towards the morphing grid and Zordon’s face appeared on the wall.

“Jason. Alpha informed me that you need to see me.” He said is his booming voice.

“Today at school there was this girl in detention who fought a boy that was bothering Billy. She had the same strength and speed as us. When we chased her she turned around and her eyes glowed yellow.” Jason explained. Zordon looked surprised.

“Are we in danger?” Billy asked fearfully.

“Her eye glowed yellow?!” Alpha asked excitedly.

“Yeah?” Jason said confused.

“Rangers you have meet one of the two Special Rangers that will soon be a part of your team.” Zordon’s voice once again boomed.

“Special rangers?” Trini asks.

“Yes. The Violet and Silver Rangers. They have all the same powers of a normal Ranger except the violet ranger can morph into a wolf. They have the special abilities of a wolf and will have to learn to control this. The silver ranger is the Violet Ranger’s protector. They keep the other ranger calm and has command over the wolf. Together they build a deep bond and become very powerful.” Zordon says.

“We haven’t had them in generations!” Alpha shrills clearly over exciting himself just by the thought.

“Hold on...we are going to have a full on werewolf on our team!” Zack screams.

“My indicators say they are in the mines.” Alpha says.

“That was sooner than I expected. Go find them Rangers. They need to start their training.” Zordon commands.

The team runs out of the pit in search of the two Special Rangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Camila go to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my second chapter! I will be posting every other day! Hope you enjoy!

Carmen ran heavily. Her feet slapping against the pavement as she sprinted away from the school. She has only started school 2 weeks ago, but things were already happening.

She lives with her dad near the mine in a trailer. Every day since she had started school she would go into the mine to relax and do her homework, until she had started adventuring and found a glowing violet stone within a group of boulders.

After that weird things started happening and she didn’t go back. She didn’t know what exactly was happening to her. All she knew was she couldn’t get hurt, she couldn’t hurt herself, and her eyes glowed a yellow so bright that she had to buy a better pair of sunglasses because they shined through her cheap ones.

She also had gotten stronger and faster. Senses seemed to flood through her body as her smell, hearing, and eye sight had also gotten better. It was getting to overwhelming for her. She was very anxious and scared.

She could feel a tension in her body building up, threatening to blow any moment.

So here she was now running away from detention after feeling that explosion becoming greater and greater. She got caught by not only one person, but five.

So she ran. She didn’t exactly know where, but she ran.

 

Camila woke up with an intense feeling in her stomach. She didn’t know what it was or what it meant, but she had kept getting it for almost two weeks.

Ever since a silver gem appeared inside her pocket.

She didn’t know why or how, but she felt connected to something now. She had gotten stronger, faster, and also felt the burning sensation every day.

It didn’t hurt; in fact it made her calmer and more focused.

She didn’t know when she left her house and started running, but she was now sprinting full speed down the street.

 

All five rangers ran around the mines. They felt happy and excited, but also didn’t know what to expect.

“Guys! Over here!” Zack yelled. They all looked down and spotted the two girls running into the mine.

They jumped down from a high cliff to the ground and both girls came to a skidding stop.

The girls stayed silent, both catching their breath to say something. Carmen’s eyes turned bright yellow once again.

“Hi my name is Jason. We are here to help. We know what is happening to you two.” He said slowly and calm.

Carmen scoffed. “You know what’s happening to me? How? You don’t even know my name.”

“I know, but you going to have to trust me.” Jason replied a stepping towards her.

“Hey I’m Zack.” Zack said. “This is Trini, Kimberly, and Billy. What’s your name?” He asked.

“I’m Camila.” The girl beside her said offering a smile.

They all turned to girl whose eyes just kept getting brighter for her answer, but she just glared back, not saying a word.

“Hmm. Not going to say?” Zack said with a smirk. “I guess I’ll just have to call you Wolfy.”

“Wolfy?” the girl asked in confusion.

“We’ll explain later just follow us.” Jason said.

 

To everyone’s surprise the girl actually followed them into the ship.

Camila and she looked around in awe as they all walked to the morphing grid.

“The new Rangers have arrived!” Alpha 5 said with excitement. “I am Alpha 5 and will help you with any need Master Camila and Master Carmen.”

Carmen looked down, her name being revealed.

“Rangers?” Camila asked. 

Zordon’s face appeared on the wall. Both girls jump and take a few steps backwards in fear.

“Hello new Rangers.” He says. “My name is Zordon.”

“I will be your trainer and guider.” He continues. “You are both special rangers with extraordinary powers. We will train you and help you control these powers for battle.”

“Battle?” Camila asks.

“What is happening?” Carmen asks confusion and fear in her voice. All eyes turned towards her. Her chest was heaving and she was physically shaking.

“Master Carmen, you must calm down.” Alpha says.

Carmen lurched forward holding her stomach in pain. It felt like her organs and bones were moving inside of her.

The rangers watched in panic as she began to morph ears and a wolf-like features.

“What’s happening?!” Kimberly asks.

Carmen lets out a scream of pain as everything goes black for a second.

 

The rangers are now face to face with an eight foot high wolf.

Carmen’s fur is dark with a violet tint to it. Her eyes glow yellow.

Camila feels the burn in her stomach she felt before, but now stronger. She takes a step forward and freezes when Carmen growls and bares her teeth. She doesn’t even know what she’s doing.

“Hey.” She says calmly putting her hand out and kneels to the ground. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” She coos.

The wolf lets her guard down and the fear is evident in her eyes. She leans her head down and Camila starts to weave her hand through the dark, thick fur, the burn in her stomach spreading throughout her body. She can feel Carmen’s wolf form starting to lose its tension.

After a few minutes, the wolf shrinks back down to Carmen. Carmen keeps her head down, trembling and breathing heavily. She finally looks back up at Camila with tears in her eyes, but before Camila can get a word out she sprints out of the ship.

Camila sighs and gets back up brushing herself off.

“That was a great start Silver Ranger. “ Zordon breaks the silence. “It may be difficult at first, but you will soon gain her trust. If she was fully tame from the beginning, then she would be a dog not a wolf. Don’t lose hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! There will be more Trimberly, and Carmen and Camila in the next chapter! Help me come up with a ship name for them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen hasn’t returned yet....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the third chapter!

The alarm clock wailed marking the fourth day of Carmen not coming to school or the ship since they first went there together.

Camila got up and rubbed her eyes. Too much had happen in these 4 days. She was now a power ranger who had to take care of an anxious, anger issued werewolf.

Training had been hard and she had scars and bruises to prove it.

She couldn’t morph yet and she knew it was because of Carmen.

She wished she could and tried her hardest each time, but still ended up failing. She had watched the others morph and it was amazing.

Kim had even let her touch and examine the armor up close. She could feel the jealousy that radiated from Trini on the other side of the room as she did this.

She had been with the rangers for only five days and has already noticed the vibe of the two girls. She didn’t know if either of them was gay or if they were just touchy friends.

She still had many things to find out. Jason said that connecting with the others would help her morph, so they were going to have a bonfire when Carmen came back or if she came back.

Camila walked over to get her phone from its charger.

Jason (6:32am): Training today at 11. Meet at Krispy Kreme before.

Camila smiled. Despite training being really hard she was happy to have friends and people to talk too.

Camila put her phone down and started to get dressed.

****************************************************

The Rangers walked out of the coffee shop laughing, while Kim pouted behind with chocolate frosting on her nose. This was a result of Trini smashing a donut on Kim’s face when she ate part of Trini’s donut.

Camila stayed up at the front happily munching on her strawberry frosting donut.

****************************************************

When they walked into the pit they heard someone talking with Zordon.

“So I have four wolf forms?” The person asked.

“Yes. The first one you stay with a human form. You have wolf-like features on your face and have wolf ears too. The second is very similar to your third form except you’re smaller. You’re also faster, but not as strong. The third one is the one you first morphed into. You are way bigger and stronger. The fourth form is a hybrid between a wolf and a human. You are in wolf form, but have the lower structure of a human. “Zordon replied back.

“Will I be able to control this?” The person asked.

“With training you eventually will have some control, but without control you could morph when you have high emotions or danger.”

“What about my eyes?”

“You eyes and your ears can change just randomly.” Zordon replied.

The Rangers ran into the morphing grid and was met with Carmen. Eyes still yellow and she now has big wolf ears on the top of her head.

“Carmen?” Camila asks.

Carmen turned around looking at her before looking down.

“Hey.” She said quietly back.

They stood there in silence for a minute before Zack walked up and patted Carmen’s shoulder.

“Hey Wolfy. It’s nice to have you back.” He said with a wide grin.

Carmen smiled back her eyes giving a flash of yellow. Camila thought she would pass out just from seeing her smile. Now she would make it her mission to make that smile appear more.

“I was just telling Carmen about her abilities and training.” Zordon said.

“Is she ready to start?” Jason asked stepping forward.

“I think she’s knows enough about her powers to do so.” Zordon replied.

“Does she still get armor?” Kim asked curiously.

“Yes, but she cannot access it yet. She can access her training form though.” Zordon said.

“How?” Carmen asked.

“Your fist form is your training form. Focus and you will be able to reach it.” Zordon answered.

Carmen closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Her face contorted before it settled. Her big wolf ears were now more human-like, but longer and pointed. Her brows were ridged and her nose was wider. Large pointed canine teeth stuck out of her mouth.

She looked back at the rangers with her eyes bright yellow.

Carmen held up her hands to reveal large claws that glowed purple. She pulled out her phone and opened up the camera app.

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed and dropped her phone.

The phone was for sure cracked and the team laughed.

“That will happen a lot.” Kim said giggling.

******************************************

Carmen was strong. She had managed to take everyone down in training at least once. Later in training they had learned that her claws slowed down the ranger healing and hurt incredibly bad.

Camila was glad to have Carmen back, but was extremely confused about her change of persona.

“Why’d you come back?” Camila asked her when they were walking away from the cliff.

Carmen let out a deep exhale and said, “I don’t know how to control myself now. I don’t even know how to learn how to. I might as well stay and learn. I don’t want to hurt anyone on accident.”

Her wolf ears popped out off her head and she looked down.

Camila reached her hand up and started to pet around her ears. For the first time in five days the warm sensation in her stomach came back.

Carmen smiled and leaned into her touch relaxing.

“Thanks.” She said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want an image that’s like Carmen’s first transformation look up the show Teen Wolf and it looks like that! Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment me and tell me what you think. I will post longer chapters later on! Kudos are appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
